Busted
by EchidnaPower
Summary: Hana wants cookie, Hana tries to get cookie, Hana gets caught trying to get cookie. What happens next? Read and find out


**Well, here we go again. This writing class is inspiring a lot of stories if nothing else, and it's amazing how many of them are Kim Possible based. I'm not even sure why this story came into my head when I wrote it, but I think it's cute and I enjoyed writing it. Well without further ado, enjoy this newest oneshot.  
><strong>_

"I'm telling you, this is a really bad idea."

If I had to guess, that's probably about the third time you've told me that in the past minute, I understand that what I'm doing is risky, I understand that I could get in serious trouble for doing it, but dang it, I want it!

"You can forget about me helping you! You are on your own!"

I watch you leave in a huff, I don't really care all that much, that just means I won't have to share. You're my best friend and all, but you're such a wimp sometimes. As I look up towards the wooden cabinet, I realize just how daunting my task is, not that it bothers me or anything. I said I want it and by golly I mean it. I decide to start with the usual gameplan: push a stool in front of the counter and climb up.

Of course, that plan has never worked before, but hey, I'm a growing girl, it's gotta work sometime. I could just run up the wall and get to the cabinet that way, but for some reason, every time I try to run up the wall, I leave footprints all over it. Not only would that give me away, but Mom and Dad have started making me clean up the mess now that I'm six years old.

I gotta hand it to them, that's a pretty nice incentive not to run up the walls, but it just makes my cookie hunt that much harder. Too bad Ronnie isn't here, I could just use Kim's Puppy Dog Pout on him and I'd be in baked goods heaven.

I climb up the stool and stand on top of it, I can hear my heart beating in my ears as the rush of not just the possibility reaching my goal, but of the possibility of getting caught at any moment. It's an exhilarating experience, just like when I stowaway on Ronnie and Kim's missions. I've only been caught once, and that was the only part I didn't enjoy. The spanking was bad enough, but knowing that Ronnie was disappointed in me was a worse punishment than anything else...of course, since he's not here now, I don't feel so bad about going for those awesome almond cookies.

I stretch to my full length and to my utter shock, I come to the startling realization that I'm finally big enough that I don't have to stack a whole bunch of weird stuff on top of the stool to reach the cabinet. I knew this day would come eventually that the plan would work, but I hadn't expected it to actually work today, but who's complaining?

I was always ahead of my other friends as far as smarts go, not to mention being a little taller than them. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, but Ronnie's told me a lot of stories about how he used to go crazy whenever he found out he was really good at something, like when he became a multi-millionaire the first time, or when Kim made him get that new haircut I see in a few photo albums, so I'm trying to stay humble.

I open the door and there in front of my eyes is the most beautiful sight ever. A light-blue, simple jar with one very special word spelled on the front of it. I take it out of the cabinet and take off the small lid, licking my lips in anticipation as I reach into it, just moments away from my own personal paradise.

"Hana! What are you doing?!"

My head snaps up and I turn to see a very angry man with blonde hair, his arms crossed across his chest. A cold chill runs down my spine and my appetite immediately vanishes. It is at this moment that my joy turns into horror, and I know that what comes next will not be pleasant, both inside and out.

"Oh Han..." he shook his head, "I come to visit and _this _is what I come to? You know what I gotta do now right?"

Ronnie takes the cookie jar out of my hands and stares into it for a couple of seconds while I slowly climb down the stool. I know he's not happy with me, and that's what really hurts. I fold my hands and look down at the ground as I wait for him to give out his chosen punishment...not that he needs to, his disappointment in me is enough.

"You know...Danny told me what you were doing," he said to me. "And I rushed in here as fast as I could to keep you from hurting yourself."

I wince. I know how much he loves me, he's protected me with his life ever since I became a Stoppable. I feel my eyes starting to water and I shut them to try and avoid crying, big girls don't cry after all, that's for babies.

"But...who am I to deny my baby sister some innocent snackage?"

I look up and I see him smiling down at me with his arm outstretched with half a cookie in his hand for me. I hesitate, is he playing a prank on me? I know how much of a joker he was when he was a kid, he told me the stories. But when I take the cookie piece from him, he reveals the other half of it was in his other hand, and I finally relinquish a small smile.

"It's gonna be our little secret Han, but I hope you've learned your lesson."

I nod at him vigorously and jump up to hug him tight, this is one of the biggest reasons why I love my Ronnie so much. He's the best big brother in the whole wide world, and if I had to be busted by anyone, I was glad it was him.

"I love you Han, but next time, I'm gonna have to actually do something about this."

Don't worry big brother, there won't be a next time. I've got too much respect for you to disappoint you again...and besides...Mom and Dad would probably put me over their knees if they found out. I love and respect them too, but I share a special connection with you, my Ronnie. I promise, it won't happen again...maybe.  
>_<p>

**A/N: So how was it? I wanted to use Hana as a character as there really aren't enough stories of her growing up. She seems like the type who would be more worried about what Ron thinks than her parents, I dunno why. Not that she doesn't respect them, but she just cares more about what Ron thinks. She never actually speaks, it's more the other characters helping give the situation. Anyways, review, and if you think you have something that would make it better, please tell me. See you next time!**


End file.
